DC Super-Pets! (TV Series)
DC Super-Pets! is an animated series that takes place after the events of Krypto the Superdog. The Series will loosely use themes from Art Baltazar's comic series of the same name. But it will stay true to the Franchie's longtime run. Plot TBA Cast *Adam Baldwin – Bzzd the Space Bug, Rex Mason/Metamorpho, Johnny Jingo/American Eagle, Rick Flag *Alan Tudyk – Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Alberto Ghisi – Kevin Whitney *Alex Borstein – Misty the Manta *Alison Mack – Karen Starr/Power Girl *Alyson Stoner – Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Andy Serkis – Briainiac 5, Como the Chimpanzee *Arleen Sorkin – Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Armin Shimerman – Joker-Fish *Arnold Schwarzenegger – Prince Tuftan, Ice Bear, Bizarro Krypto *Arnold Vosloo – Kobra, Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Bill Fagerbakke – Big Bear *Brian Bloom – Edward Morgan Blake/The Comedian, Non, Clark Luthor/Ultraman, Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific, Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Brian George – Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Brian Drummond – Streaky the Supercat *Bruce Greenwood – Wotan, Prometheus *Bruce Thomas – Starlene the Raccoon *Bryan Cranston – Chameleon Collie, Batcow *Bumper Robinson – Victor Stone/Cyborg *Cam Clarke – Rebound the Koala, Wesley Dodds/Sandman, Raker Qarrigat, Saint Walker *Carl Reiner – William Zard/The Wizard *Carlos Alazaraqui – Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III, Antonio Diego/Bane, The Key, Copperhead *Cathy Cavadini – Cat Grant *Cedric Yarbrough – Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *Charles Fleischer – Hoppy the Marvel Bunny *Charlie Schlatter – Ace Bunny *Chris Cooper – Nypto, Lefty the Crab, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, G'nort, Kreon, Lobo, Maxwell Lord *Chris Zylka – Sneaky the Chameleon *Christopher Meloni – Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Christopher Kennedy Masterson – Prophetic Pup *Christopher McDonald – Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Christopher Walken – Gutenberg the German Shepherd, Thundermutt *Clancy Brown – King Faraday, Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman, Hades, Parallax, Simon Stagg, Per Degaton *Claudia Black – Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Corey Burton – Curtis Falconer/Aztek, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, Brainiac, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Bito Wladon/Sonar, Darrin Profitt/Red King, John Dee/Dr. Destiny, Arthur Light/Dr. Light *Crispin Freeman – Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Garfield Lynns/Firefly, Professor Ojo, Kanto, Steppenwolf, Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Dale Wilson – Paw Pooch *Dan Castellaneta – Comet the Superhorse, Gratch the Mantis *Dana Delany – Lois Lane *Daran Norris – Larfleeze *David Kaye – Skip/Krypto the Superdog, Commissoner James Gordon, Ray Palmer/Atom, Evil Star *David Odgen Siters – Solovar *David Sobolov – Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Grayven *Debra Wilson – Jumpa the Kanga *Dee Bradley Baker – Supersquirrel, Plastic Frog, Buzzoo the Bee, William Tockman/Clock Man, Jimmy the Rat, Justin Ballantine/Libra, Victor Zsasz/Mr. Zsasz, Shaggy Man, Felix Faust, Desaad, Stel, Serifan *Diedrich Bader – Ace the Bat-Hound, Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold, Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Dominic West – Warren White/Great White Shark, Fer-El *Don Hahn – Charlie the Parrot *Drake Bell – Merton McSnurtle/Terrific Whatzit *Dwight Schultz – Eclipso *Dylan Baker – Evil Cat, Blue the Heron, Lou the Hyena/Giggles the Hyena *Dylan O'Brien – Daring Dog, Terry McGinnis/Future Batman, Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan/Beast Boy *Edward Asner – Perry White, Granny Goodness, Ted Grant/Wildcat *Elisha Yaffe – B'dg, Cornelius the Cat/Action Cat *Ellen Kennedy – Brainy Barker *Élodie Yung – Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Emily Briggs/Looker, Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks), Arisia Rrab, Beautiful Dreamer, Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman, Catherine Corbert *Erik Per Sullivan – Mad Catter, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night, Forager, Ray Palmer, Abin Sur *Erik von Detten – Scoop the Chihuahua *Erin Mathews – Freckles the Dalmatian, Haley the Monkey *Frances Conroy – Martha Kent *Frank Welker – Computo the Robot, Ghost Bug *Fred Tatasciore – Det. Harvey Bullock, Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO, Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan, Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Gaius Charles – Luke Fox/Batwing *Gary Cole – Al Pratt/Atom *Gary Anthony Williams – Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *Gary Owens – Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Geoff Peirson – Jay Garrick/Flash *George Coe – Jonathan Kent *George Newbern – Nanaue/King Shark *George Takei – Sensei *Gina Torres – Mari McCabe/Vixen, Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Greg Ellis – Derek Powers/Blight, Judson Pierce, Joe Chill *Grey DeLisle – Chauncey the Cheetah, Queen, Scandal Savage, Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra, Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Hank Azaria – Dex-Starr, Fimble the Stick Insect *Hugh Laurie – Christian Tate/Ra's al Ghul *Ian McKellen – Cranky the Crocodile *Ian McShane – Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Ioan Gruffudd – Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *James Arnold Taylor – Flodo Span, Chester Cheese/Little Cheese *James Franco – Superturtle *James Horan – Jack Ryder, Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *James Remar – Katar Hol/Hawkman, The Manhunters, Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *James Sie – Tomar-Tu, Turytt *James Woods – Alexander Luthor/Lex Luthor *Jason Issacs – Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Jason Marsden – Danger Duck, Lucas "Snapper" Carr *Jason O'Mara – Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jean-Claude Van Damme – Vlad the Vampire Bat *Jeff Bennett – John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper, Abra Kadabra, Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll, Neron, Red Volcano, Kyle "Ace" Morgan, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow, Jack Napier/Red Hood, Ted Knight/Starman, Tomar-Re *Jensen Ackles – Jason Todd/Red Hood, Timmy Joe Terrapin/Fastback *Jennifer Hale – Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Inza Nelson, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice, Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre, Doris Zeul/Giganta, Louise Lincon/Killer Frost, Bernadeth *Jeremy Piven – Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Jesse McCartney – Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias *Jessica DiCicco – Lexi Bunny *Jim Meskimen – King, Samuel "Slam" Bradley *J.K. Simmons – General Wade Eiling/The General, Mantis *Joanne Spracklen – Darling Dog, Kara Kent/Supergirl, Rova Barkitt/Yankee Poodle *Joel Courtney – Connor Kent/Superboy *John DiMaggio – Ch'p, Zhoomp the Grasshopper, Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski, Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak, Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman, Ares, Hector Hammond, Onomatopoeia, Darkseid, Starro the Conqueror *John Kassir – Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Oswald Loomis/The Prankster, Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho, Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Klairon The Witch Boy, Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Johnny Yong Bosch – Jack T. Chance *Jonathan Adams – Atrocitus, Zauriel *Josh Keaton – Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern *Julianne Grossman – Barda Free/Big Barda, Etta Candy *Kari Wahlgren – Vicki Vale, Laura Klein/Moon Maiden, Gilotina, Mortalla, Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman, Soranik Natu *Kate Higgins – Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Kathleen Barr – Rozz the Siamese Cat, Nizz, Delilah *Keith David – David/Black Manta, Despero, The Centre *Keith Szarabajka – Charles Victor Zsasz/The Question, Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Kelly Hu – Laira Omoto *Kelly Sheridan – Mammoth Mutt, Misty the Cat *Kevin Bacon – Artie the Puffin *Kevin Conroy – Daniel Dreiberg/Nite Owl, Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Kevin Grevioux – Black Beetle *Kevin Michael Richardson – Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Luna Moon, Lucis Fox, Kilowog, Mogo, Vykin *Khary Payton – The Manta *Kim Mai Guest – Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana, Katma Tui *Lauren Tom – Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Lee Tockar – Stretch-O-Mutt *Lex Lang – Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris, Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet, Rex Tyler/Hourman, Orion, Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devill, Steven Trevor *Louis Chirillo – Zypto, Dogwood *Lynda Carter – Queen Hippolyta *Malcom McDowell – Waxxee the Tarwing, Merlyn the Magnificent, Mad Mod *Maria Bamford – Robbie the Bird Wander/Robin Robin, Merle the Opossum *Maria Canals – Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman, Leslie Willis/Livewire *Marina Sitris – Zazzala/Queen Bee *Mark Hamill – Alec Holland/Swamp Thing, Jon Osterman/Dr. Manhattan, James Jesse/The Trickster, Nekron, Asmodel, Rama Khan, Baron Bedlam, Doctor Bedlam, Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Mark Oliver – Mechanikat the Cyborg Kitty *Mark Rolston – Admiral Peary *Mark Wahlberg – Walter Kovacs/Rorschach *Martin Jarvis – Alfred Pennyworth *Martin Sheen – Smokey the Dalmatian *Matt Hill – Griff the Vulture *Matt L. Jones – Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Maurice LaMarche – Julian Day/Calendar Man, Giovanni Zatara/Zatara *Max Charles – Baba Looey/Looey the Burritobin *Michael Dobson – Bull Dog, Webbik the Tarantula *Michael Dorn – John Henry Irons/Steel, Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage, Kalibak *Michael Emerson – Jerome Valeska/The Joker *Michael Jai White – John Stewart/Green Lantern, Doomsday *Michael T. Wiess – Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Michael Trucco – Adam Strange *Miguel Ferrer – Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mike Henry – Sneezers *Mila Kunis – Sandy the Chamel *Neal McDonough – Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *Neil Patrick Harris – Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Roger Rodney Rabbit/Captain Carrot *Nicole Bouma – Snooky Wookums, Tim Drake/Robin *Nika Futterman – Lashina *Nolan North – Donald the Cockroach, Buddy Baker/Animal Man, Oswald Copplebot/Penguin, Black Hand, Orm Marius/Ocean Master, Boston Brand/Deadman *Olivia d'Abo – Carol Ferris, Morgaine le Fay, Star Sapphire, Ten *Paul Blackthorne – John Corben/Metallo *Peter Cullen – Anti-Monitor *Peter Kelamis – Tail Terrier, Bad the Spotted Hyena/Crackers the Hyena *Peter Lurie – Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Peter MacNicol – Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter, Professor Ivo *Peter Stormare – Edgar Jacobi/Moloch, Vladislaus Dracula/Count Dracula *Phil Johnston – Croward the Crow *Phil LaMarr - King Faraday, Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Rachel York - Circe *Rene Auberjonois – General Zod, Kanjar Ro, Galius Zed *Richard McGonagle – Highfather *Rick D. Wasserman – Basil Karlo/Clayface *Rob Lowe – Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Rob Paulsen – Rev Runner *Robert Bailey, Jr. – Power Puss *Robert Patrick – Carter Hall/Hawkman *Robin Atkin Downes – Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat, Jack, James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Ross Lynch – Anthony Romulus/The Werewolf *Rupert Everett – Hugo Strange *Ryan Reynolds – Storm the Seahorse *Sam Daly – Clark Kent/Superman *Sam J. Jones – Loafers the Hound Dog, Brainicat, Clayface Shark *Sam Riegel – Jimmy Olsen/Elastic Lad *Scott McNeil – Ignatius the Iguana, Mertin the Magnificent, Von Ripper/Von the Bandage Dog, Superflea, Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat, Lightray *Seth MacFarlane – Gumshoe the Aardvark, Sobek, Fossfur the Firefly, General Manx *Seth Green – Beppo the Supermonkey, Springhty Steve, Mr. Ming *Sheryl Lee Ralph – Anna Conda, Amanda Waller, Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Stana Katic – Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul, Felina Furr/Alley-Kat-Abra *Stephanie Morgenstern – Fuzzy the Krypto Mouse *Steve Buscemi – Otis, Dog the Mask, Tootz the Stink Bug, Razor the White Tiger, Dr. Spider *Steven Blum – Ted Kord/Blue Beetle, Metron, Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Amon Sur, Count Vertigo, Ace, The Faceless Hunter, White Martians *Susan Eisenberg – Diana of Themyscira/Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Sylvester Stallone – Shadow, Peter Porkchops/Pig Iron *Tabitha St. Germain – Cloey, Andrea, Melanie Whitney *Tara Strong – Vypto, Copper the Teacup Pig, Blaze, Eeny the Ant, Osito *Tasia Valenza – Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Ursa, Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Terri Hawkes – Gabrielle Doe/Halo, Jeannette *Terry Klassen – Waddles the Penguin, Tusky Husky *Thomas F. Wilson – Thomas Blake/Catman *Thomas Jane – Tommy Elliot/Hush, David Clinton/Chronos, Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker, Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance, Brion Markov/Geo-Force, Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Tim Allen – Crab Tabby *Tim Burton – Mossy the Skunk, Mr. Mxyzptlk *Tim Curry – G. Gordon Godfrey *Tim Daly – Kent Clark/Bizarro *Tom Hanks – Atomic Tom *Tom Kane – Otto *Tom Kenny – Goop, Salaak, Eezix the Mosquito, Dr. Will Magnus *Tony Todd – Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Travis Willingham – The Eradicator, Grodd/Gorilla Grodd, Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus, Sleez, Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Trevor Devall – Hot Dog, Byrd Rentals/Rubberduck, Whizzy the Supercat *Tricia Helfer – Boodikka *Troy Baker – Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern, Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Ty Olsson – Drooly the Old English Sheepdog *Udo Kier – Mister Toad *Vanessa Marshall – Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Vicki Lewis – Iris West *Wade Williams – Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Wally Wingert – Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Xander Berkeley – Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Yuri Lowenthal – Barry Allen/The Flash, Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr., Lar Gand, Takion *Yvonne Strahovski – Kate Kane/Batwoman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows